


Sebastian Stan [Drabbles]

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim





	1. hurricane

You opened your bedroom window and climbed out on the rooftop with a bottle in hand. This was something you would do occasionally when you felt alone, and most importantly sad. You'd let your anger out, cry under the stars. Tonight was the end of a nightmare, you came home crying after attending a friend's party where, of course, you saw your ex.

You thought after he saw you in his favorite dress of yours he would want to take you back. But all those dreams soon crumbled when you saw him getting close to one of the girls at the party. He didn't even look your way once. You sat down, opened the bottle of Jack Daniels and took a sip. It burned your throat. You let the tears slip down as you look up at the moon. Why were you so unlucky in love? Why did you always fall in love with the biggest assholes in the world.

"What are you doing up where?" You hear a voice yell out in the night. It was 3 in the morning, no one in the neighborhood was up this late. You peek out into your backyard thinking it's your father, but it's empty.

"Over here." The voice yells out again. You look to the yard next door, you see your neighbor rest his arms on your yard fence. You roll your eyes. You didn't answer.  
Sebastian had just moved in next door and was the perfect neighbor. He invited your parents over to dinner various times and after the first time you were over you vowed you would never go back to that house again. Sebastian is just two years older than you and he has his whole future ahead of him. Your parents began to nag about how great he was and how he could be a mentor to guide you in the right path after you dropped out of college.

"Shouldn't you be in bed now?" He insisted in getting a response from you.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, too?" You ask. You rest your head and take a small sip of the bottle again, hiding it from Sebastian, if he saw it he would snitch. You wipe your mouth and look back up, he's gone. You felt a small amount of guilt, you didn't have to be that rude to him.

You lay back on the roof and as your back rests against the tiles a dark shadow appears. You begin to scream and the intruder's hand flies to your mouth. "It's me." You recognize Sebastian's voice in the dark. You could feel your face burn red in anger as Sebastian sits down next to you.

"How did you get up here so fast?" You ask.

"You're not the only one who likes to stay out in the roof." He replies, you see his hand go to the bottle as he taps the glass with his finger. "What's this?" He looks at you amazed.

You roll your eyes at him. "Relax, i'm over 21."

"But you're on the roof, near a twenty foot drop to the yard." He stresses out. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to fall, you think to yourself. Pain hits your heart, and a knot forms in your throat, preventing you from making a sassy comeback. Sebastian's fingers tip your chin to the side, making you face him.

You know in the dim moonlight he can see the tears forming in your eyes, and that's the reason he pulls you into a hug. You break down in tears and hug him back. "What happened?" He asked. You begin to tell him how the night started and as you're talking the pain in your chest begins to go away.

He lets you rest your head against his shoulder and begins to rub his hand on your back in circles. A few silent moments after you finish talking he pulls you away from his chest and holds you at half an arm's length. Sebastian places his hands on your face and wipes your tears away with his thumbs.

"Well that guy doesn't deserve you. He is stupid for letting you go. If I was him, I would have made my way to you right away." He says, you let out a small giggle, making Sebastian smile in response. "See, there's that beautiful smile." He nudges you.

"The reason I was out here is because it's just something I do to let all my feelings out. She's my best friend, she listen's to me." You nod up at the moon.

"Well, if you ever need another best friend, you have me." He takes your hand in his.

"Sebastian, i'm sorry I've been rude to you these past months-" You begin to apologize.

"No. No apologies. Tonight we get a clean start and we forget everything, and if you don't mind, I'll be joining you for the rest of the time you're up here until are ready to go back inside to sleep." He smiles.

"Thank you." You hug him.

He wraps his arms around you once more and looks up at the moon. Little did you know he talked to her about you, praying for a chance to be close to you.


	2. Author's Note

just an f.y.i. i opened a curious cat account so you all can send your story prompts! i'm up for any challenge. :)  
https://curiouscat.me/butiknewhim


End file.
